Memorias de un Amor
by Zhena HiK
Summary: “Después de todo aquel ángel que soñé tantas veces eras tú... Ai shitteru”Vagos recuerdos de la memoria de Kai... ¿Porque? ¿Que le paso para perder esos recuerdos?.:Kai x Rei:. .:Bryan x Yuriy:. .:Yaoi:. :::Capítulo único:::


**…_M_emorias _d_e _u_n _A_mor_…_**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoría: **

Yaoi, One– Shot

**Pareja:**

Es obvio... Creo.

**Disclaimers:**

Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, Beyblade no es mío es del pueblo!! Jaja!

**Summary:**

...Recordando memorias...

**Dedicatoria:**

A quien se lo lea completo, realmente mis respetos... XD

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

––Maldición, nuevamente me están jodiendo la vida, que manera mas genial de perder el tiempo – me digo a mi mismo al ver la pérdida de tiempo que estoy teniendo aquí escuchando los regaños de mis padres.

–– Ya tienes más de 18 años Kai, ya no eres un niño, tienes que tener responsabilidad de lo que estás haciendo... sabes muy bien que blah blah blah blah blah... – Creo que después de tantos años de regaños y más regaños he aprendido a solo oír, por que esta claro que escuchar y oír es muy diferente, pues escuchando pones atención a lo que dicen los demás, y francamente cuando mis padres se ponen a darme uno de esos sermones diarios que casi te ponen a roncar, prefiero solo oír, que las palabras fluyan y entren por un oído y me salgan por el otro, así de fácil, así de sencillo.

Parece que el sermón ha terminado, al fin, creo que después de perder alrededor de ¿¡2 horas!? Por Dios, dos horas de mi vida, espero ya termine pues parece haberse cansado, ahora solo me levanto del sillón y habiendo esperado el momento indicado solo para decir...

–– Si madre está bien, aja, si, de acuerdo. –

–– Kai no solo me estés dando el avión, quiero que te comprometas a madurar, hijo no haces otra cosa que no sea estudiar y no puedes fallar, estaría de acuerdo en que reprobaras si tuvieras que trabajar, pero ese no es el caso, tus responsabilidades son muy pocas como para que no cumplas con ellas y además... blah blah blah y mas blah...–¡OH! por Dios aquí vamos de nuevo... Wow! No se como mis padres no se cansan de hablar tanto, además no se por que gastan su saliva si ni siquiera les pongo atención.

Sin querer un bostezo se sale de mis labios, Ohhh no!! Esto me costará mínimo otras dos horas de mi vida, Ohhh si Genial. Pero no si hago esto. – Madre, lo siento, de verdad siento interrumpirte pero que Crees? Tengo una tarea pendiente y muy importante, tú sabes, no puedo fallar con mis responsabilidades Ok! Nos vemos luego Bye! Madre... – digo mientras escapo corriendo, prácticamente la deje con la palabra en la boca, pero no es justo que por ser hijo único me estén jodiendo de esa forma.

De pronto mi celular comienza a sonar, temo contestar pues en ocasiones es mi madre para seguir puesto que ya estoy en mi coche rumbo a ningún lado, solo por salir, pero al ver el número de mi primo en el identificador, me decido a contestar.

–– ¿Que sucede Bryan? – pregunto presionando la tecla de altavoz para escucharlo mejor.

–– _Kai¿Cómo has estado primo? Alguna novedad¿Has visto a Yuriy últimamente? – _Wow que pregunta, siempre hace la misma pregunta, con eso de que le presente a mi mejor amigo no se me quita de encima. Y no lo digo literalmente eh!

–– Bryan claro que lo he visto, lo veo a diario, ahora que deseas que le diga de tu parte– pregunto sabiendo lo que desea de mi, algo parecido al 'servicio de Mensajería'

–– _Mira querido primito, esta vez no solo llame para eso, bueno en parte si y parte no, lo que deseo ahora, es invitarlos a ambos de viaje, a alguna playita por ahí, no sé donde gusten ir, ya saben que la casa paga_. – dice con su típico tono burlón en su voz. Eso de que su padre no se lleve bien con él, le sale caro, pero bueno él sabrá que hacer.

–– ¿Cuándo sería eso? – pregunto primeramente

–– _Cuando gusten, o bien, podemos esperar para estas próximas vacaciones ya es el lunes que viene ¿no¿O necesitas más tiempo para pedir permiso baby?_ – pregunta burlonamente, siempre nos hemos llevado así, creo que ambos tenemos un carácter muy poco amable, Jaja! Nada que ver con Yuriy – _¿Y bien?_ – su pregunta me saca de mis pensamientos.

–– Claro, en estos momentos voy a la casa de Yuriy en un rato mas te hablo y quedamos de acuerdo. –

–– _¿Y estás seguro que te van a dar permiso o te van a regañar?_ – me pregunta haciéndome recordar el regaño de hace unos momentos

–– Jaja! Y desde cuando mi 'primo querido' se preocupa tanto por mí...– respondo después de haberme reído, la verdad es que en ocasiones me llega a calmar con sus tonterías y discusiones sin sentido, aunque en algunas otras ocasiones me estresa.

–– _Hay Kai, no sabes cuanto me afecta el que no te des cuenta de cuanto te quiero y me preocupo por ti..._ – decía sonando como una verdadera víctima llena de decepción y dolor, mientras no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mis labios debido a lo buen actor que en ocasiones puede llegar a ser mi tan cínico primo

–– Jaja! Olvídalo te llamo más tarde – digo cerrando el celular, cortando de ese modo la llamada. Genial, esto es justamente lo que necesito, salir de la maldita ciudad, alejarme de mis malditos padres, que solo están para darme sermones y hacerme perder el tiempo ¿Acaso nunca tuvieron mi edad o que demonios?

De pronto estoy fuera de la casa de Yuriy, una enorme casa por cierto, entro en ella y como ya me conocen demasiado sigo adelante sin ningún problema, solo pregunto por él y rápidamente me dicen que pase a su habitación. Como es casi siempre entro en su habitación encontrándolo tirado sin hacer nada y con la música a todo volumen.

–– ¡Basta! – digo bajándole a la música repentinamente, mientras observo como mi pelirrojo amigo da un salto sobre la cama, al parecer lo asuste un poco y simplemente sonrío ante lo que logre.

–– Estúpido– me dice sonriendo a la vez que me lanza una almohada, la cual no miré y da directamente en mi cara, provocando la risa de aquel imbécil. – ¡¡Jajaja!! –

–– No vine a que te rieras tonto, vine a hacerte una pequeña invitación.– Comente sentándome en la cama, aunque mi visita primeramente era solo para salirme de casa, pues ahora tengo un pretexto para hacerlo debido a la invitación tan 'considerada y amable' que el inútil de mi primo acaba de hacernos.

–– Y bien que esperas ¿Dime cual es? –

–– Pues bueno, mientras venía hacia acá, me habló Bryan, y nos invitó a ambos a la playa, a pasar un rato ahí, mínimo una semana, menos no pienso pasar. ¿Qué te parece? –

–– ¿A cual playa quieren ir? – cuestiona algo interesado pero con un tanto de duda

–– Tú solo contéstame, Se hace o ¿No? – él solo sonríe pícaramente y contesta afirmativamente, como lo esperaba. – Bien no esperaba menos de ti, y bueno háblale a Bryan y díselo, él tiene que encargarse de decirte a donde ya que yo no tengo ni la menor idea. – digo tranquilamente mientras le lanzo mi celular a la cama, Yuriy solo me mira y lo toma, marcando el número de mi primo. Yo únicamente me dejo caer en el sillón junto a su cama, cerrando mis ojos mientras dejo volar mi imaginación, trayendo hasta mi el recuerdo de hace poco mas de tres años...

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

–– Así que ese es tu nombre...– se escucha la voz de un adolescente de no más de 15 años.

–– Así es¿y el tuyo cual es? – Pregunta interesadamente otra persona a su lado.

–– Kai Hiwatari – se escucha nuevamente a la primera voz, después de aquella corta conversación que habían entablado, solo se distinguen las dos figuras frente a frente y en silencio, únicamente mirando a su contrario¿Pero por que aquella intensa mirada? – ¿Y dime cuando te vas?

–– En dos días más...– contesta un tanto triste

–– Pero podemos aprovechar esos dos días¿O tienes algo importante que hacer? –

–– Además de divertirme junto a ti... No lo creo Jeje! – sonrío aquella hasta cierto punto... chiquilla voz

–– Bien pues empecemos conociendo bien este lugar vamos... – respondió sonriendo al tiempo en que se tomaban de la mano, comenzando una larga caminata por toda la orilla de la playa en aquel bello atardecer...

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

–– _Si claro Bryan, solo deja que tu primo salga de su ensoñación y me haga caso... Kai, Kai, Kai... –_ Aquella voz me saca de mis pensamientos, trayéndome rudamente a la realidad.

–– ¿Qué sucede Yuriy? –

–– ¿Acaso estabas dormido o que te pasa? Bueno ese no es el caso, Bryan pregunta si estás de acuerdo en ir alas Islas Griegas– aquel nombre...

–– Si, ya dije que a donde quieran ir... No importa... – digo desesperadamente intentando atraer aquel tipo de recuerdo a mi mente o quizás tan solo sea un sueño repetitivo, pero no puedo, ni siquiera puedo recordar su rostro, recuerdo aquella tierna y sencilla voz, pero aquel rostro, eh tenido ese sueño muy seguido, pero jamás eh podido saber si es un recuerdo o simplemente un sueño, desde aquel accidente donde perdí temporalmente la memoria, siento que aún me faltan muchos recuerdos en la mente...

–– _Uy no! Kai ya se puso a soñar nuevamente– _se escucha la voz de mi pelirrojo amigo. – _Bien, entonces el lunes de la semana que viene ya sabes al medio dia, nos vamos y regresamos hasta la semana siguiente... OK! Me parece perfecto, si, Ok yo le digo, Nos vemos, Bye... – _luego la comunicación es cortada...

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

Ha pasado toda una semana, el día de irnos de viaje llegó, francamente no tengo muchas ganas de viajar, pero eso de ir con mi primo y mi amigo a la playa y no soportar a mis padres durante toda una semana me parece genial. El avión comienza a despegar, se que demorará en llegar hacia allá.

Luego de un viaje silencioso donde yo por mi parte permanecí escuchando música y buscando algunos archivos en mi laptop, Yuriy por su lado platicaba animadamente con Bryan, según mi primo muy galán por cierto. Jaja! Pero dejémoslo que juegue.

–– Bien hemos llegado... – Anuncia Bryan a todo pulmón mientras entramos en la suite.

–– No es necesario que grites, no estamos sordos y menos ciegos. – digo malhumoradamente como es mi costumbre.

–– Wow!! Si que estás de buen humor el día de hoy eh! Que te parece si para bajarte tu tan buen humor nos arreglamos y nos vamos a algún lugar por ahí... – me dice sonriendo, Jaja! Siempre es así parece que nunca se le acaba su buen humor, claro, eso conmigo y con Yuriy, porque con los demás es demasiado arrogante, creo que es igual a mí, por eso nos llevamos tan bien...

–– Esta bien pero yo primero me baño Ok!– digo mientras abro la maleta y tomo algunas cosas para bañarme...

Luego de haberme dado un buen baño espero a que salga mi primo para después esperar a que Yuriy se bañe, yo mientras descanso después de haberme arreglado. Creo que en lo que ellos se arreglan yo me dormiré un rato, así aguanto más en la noche.

–– ¡Listo! Despierta dormilón...– escuchó la voz de Bryan seguido de su peso sobre mí.

–– Ahh no estás tan liviano eh, bájate que me estás dejando sin aire. – replico al sentir su peso sobre mi espalda ya que estoy acostado boca abajo.

–– Vayámonos anda no seas flojo. – replicó bajándose de mi espalda, yo solo me levanto y doy una pequeña arreglada a mi cabello el cual estaba mas desordenado de lo normal.

Después de aquella noche en la que nos la pasamos muy bien, yo encontré compañía rápidamente y sin esperarlo, y obviamente Bryan y Yuriy estaban juntos ya que junto a esos dos yo solo hago un mal tercio y lo sé. ¿Pero que puedo hacer?

–– Genial, no veo bien, creo que esta temblando Jaja! Temblando Jaja! – mi risa y la de Bryan se escuchan por toda la habitación la cual es bastante amplia ya que es apta para los tres.

–– Uy Si temblando esta tu... acuéstate ya Kai, Bryan ayúdame a recostarlo, no se deja – escucho mientras siento como comienzan a desvestirme lentamente, solo siento cosquillas que me provocan una mayor risa – Bryan deja de hacerle cosquillas, tu vienes perfectamente sobrio así que tienes que ayudarme y deja de reírte de su situación, hasta parece que estas ebrio... –

–– Ya Yuriy, no te preocupes, rápido se va a quedar dormido. – Aquella voz se escucha claramente en mi cabeza, pero no se porque de pronto no puedo reconocerla ¿Quién es? Es Bryan Jaja! Creo que ya se me está subiendo un poco, pero solo un poco...

–– ¡YURIY¡YURIY! – Comienzo a gritar asustando al parecer al pelirrojo, mi carcajada se hace presente mientras me levanto y al primero que me encuentro es a mi primo parado junto a mi cama, le doy un fuerte abrazo para después intentar entablar una conversación con él.

–– No me digas Kai, vaya que mal, si, Yuriy está muy mal en decir que estás ebrio, no, no Noo claro que no, para nada pienso lo mismo... son estupideces de Yuriy tu sabes que está un poco loco. – murmuró a mi oído Bryan, vuelvo a estar recostado en la cama viendo a ambos chicos a cada lado mío. Después de un bostezo comienzo a sentir como mis ojos se cierran lentamente, pero sigo balbuceando unas cuantas cosas, ya no se ni que rayos estoy diciendo, solo sé que mis labios siguen moviéndose. Pronto pierdo el conocimiento.

–– Ohhh Maldita luz de mierda, genial, genial, me duele la puta cabeza y tu con tus cosas Yuriy¿Qué pinches horas de despertar gente son estás?– pregunté groseramente mientras tapo mi cabeza con la almohada, siento el dolor de cabeza a todo lo que da y creo que ayer fue una LARGA noche.

–– Kai¡¡¡Es medio dia!!! No puedes seguir dormido nada más, vamos a ir a nadar¿No quieres ir con nosotros? – pregunta amablemente.

–– ¡No! – Contesto rotundamente – el maldito dolor de cabeza que siento, no es para andar en la playa¡créemelo! – protesto un tanto desesperado.

–– Hay Kai sabía que eso iba a suceder, mira te traje esto – dice poniendo unas pastillas y un poco de agua al lado de la cama, sobre aquella pequeña mesita. – Y créeme que me imagino el dolor que traes, mira que tomarte dos botellas de vodka. DOS LITROS no creo que sea para menos, además de las demás bebidas que te tomaste, de verdad creo que exageraste un poco. – dice cuando se escucha que tocan fuertemente la puerta, siento que mi cabeza va explotar si siguen tocando.

–– ¡¿Quien es?! – grité

–– Yuriy apresúrate – escucho la voz de Bryan

–– Ya voy. Bien Kai vamos a estar allá abajo en la playa Ok! Así que si te deja de doler la cabeza pues nos buscas. – me dice sonriendo.

–– Claro. Seguro...– digo sarcásticamente.

–– Nos vemos– dice por último ya para salir de la habitación, después solo me planta un ligero beso en los labios, escucho su leve risita al salir de aquel lugar, pues él sabe perfectamente cuanto odio que haga eso.

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

Abro mis ojos y la tarde a caído sobre todo el lugar, después de haberme tomado aquellas pastillas mi cabeza está bien, me levanto y me doy un buen baño para despertarme completamente ya que llevo todo el día dormido, los chicos siguen por ahí ya que no hay señales de ellos aún, así que simplemente me dispongo a salir solo por ahí.

Salgo completamente del hotel, camino lentamente por la orilla de la playa, mi mente realmente intenta recordar varios sucesos que estoy seguro son importantes pero aunque lo intento no puedo recordarlos.

–– ¿Kai? – escucho como gritan mi nombre es una voz algo familiar, mi rostro gira hacia atrás, intento ver bien la figura de aquella persona pero mis ojos se entrecierran debido a una luz frente a ellos.

–– ¿Si? – contesto sutilmente ya que no se realmente quien es.

–– Sabía que te iba a encontrar, después de tanto tiempo sabía que un día de estos tenía que encontrarte, Jaja! No crees que es demasiada casualidad que nos volvamos a ver por aquí...– realmente su voz me parece demasiado familiar, pero no logro identificar su rostro, es delicado, sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos no puedo haberlos olvidado si es que realmente un día los conocí, mi mente se esfuerza al máximo pero sigo sin recordar, creo que mi rostro lo demostró porque solo me pregunta...–No me recuerdas¿Cierto? – un tanto de tristeza se deja escuchar en su voz.

–– ¡No como crees! Claro que te recuerdo, es solo que mi mente estaba un tanto distraída en otras cosas. Pero vamos cuéntame ¿Como te ha ido? – comento intentando no herir los sentimientos de este chico ya que se ve que es bastante alegre.

–– Ah Pues ahora que lo preguntas pues bien, la verdad es difícil estar estudiando y trabajando al mismo tiempo por eso ahora que tuve un poco de tiempo pues decidí venir. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte otra vez por aquí y mira que no me equivoque eh!? – dice sonriendo enormemente

–– Claro ya sabes yo que tengo tanto tiempo libre, solo estudio y pues ahora que vi la oportunidad de alejarme un poco de mis padres es mejor. Además de pasar un rato agradable por aquí. – hablé intentando parecer convincente, claro que lo que dije es verdad, pero no se con quien demonios estoy hablando y no quiero herir sus sentimientos. "Un momento, desde cuando a mí me importan los sentimientos de otra persona que acabo de ver. ¿Acaso este chico era alguien importante para mí¿Por qué siento que conozco sus ojos cuando los miro fijamente?"

–– Kai, Kai¿Qué te sucede¿Te sientes bien? Te noto muy distraído en que piensas. Seguro que en mí.– me dice sonriendo, otra sonrisa igual aparece en mis labios al escuchar aquella forma tan coqueta de decirme lo último, es una manera extraña de hablarme pero no me molestó.

–– Claro que sí¿acaso hay alguien más? – pregunté siguiendo su juego.

–– Jeje! Sigues igual que cuando te conocí¡pero eso sí! Tú creciste más que yo¡¡me ganaste!! – dijo fingiendo un puchero, después sonrió nuevamente, como al parecer es su costumbre, sinceramente no se que hacer, me pone un tanto ¿'Nervioso'? No se como decirlo pero me siento algo desesperado al no recordarlo como yo quisiera, pues se nota que él habla enserio sobre haberlo conocido antes. ¿O estará jugando solamente? No lo creo... – ¿Que te parece si nos vamos a tomar algo por ahí? – pregunto

–– Claro me parece perfecto. Vamos. – me contesta con su acostumbrada sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la 'civilización'...

–– Kai llevamos rato buscándote, Quisiera saber donde rayos te has metido todo el maldito día, dijiste que nos ibas a alcanzar y son las... Kai pero que falta de educación de tu parte, como no nos presentas a tu amigo¿Quién es? – pregunta Yuriy después de haber hablado sin parar por no se cuantas horas, bueno, realmente fueron minutos, pero vaya que habla demasiado ese pelirrojo.

Ohhh Rayos! No me había dado cuenta que me metió en un problema, llevo rato platicando con él y aún no se como se llama y no quiero que él se de cuenta, Maldición por que Yuriy tenía que llegar a arruinarlo todo.

–– Bueno Yuriy no creo que tengas que estar de curioso aquí con Kai – comenta Bryan llegando a su lado. Yo giro mi vista hacia el pelirrojo y después hacia mi compañero intentando adivinar cual es su nombre, entrecierro los ojos queriendo recordar y nada.

–– Yuriy, él es un amigo, y él es Yuriy – volteo a verlo.

–– Mucho gusto amigo de Kai, por que al parecer para él no tienes nombre porque no lo mencionó¿O es que no lo escuche Kai?– giró su vista hacia mi y yo solo lo miré queriendo matarlo, pero no dije nada.

–– Mi nombre es Rei Kon, mucho gusto – dijo aquel extraño pero hermoso ser, extendiendo su mano firmemente mientras la estrechaba con la del pelirrojo y después con la de Bryan, quien solo contestaba a eso igualmente mencionando su nombre el cual yo no había mencionado. Al parecer a Bryan no le disgustó la presencia de este chico pues normalmente al presentarse con cualquier persona, toma su pose típica de 'tu no vales nada' cerrando sus ojos mientras se cruza de brazos e ignora la mano extendida hacia él. Pero esta vez no fue así, realmente me deja un tanto sorprendido con su actitud, pero más sorprendido me tiene este chico. ¿Qué tiene que ni Bryan ni yo le hicimos un desplante como es nuestra costumbre?

–– Bueno nosotros nos habíamos decidido por aquel bar... ¿Qué les parece, nos acompañan o quieren que los dejemos solos? – dice Yuriy riendo descaradamente, yo volteo a ver al chico junto a mi, quien no se inmuta ante aquella insinuación.

–– Yo encantado. ¿Kai? – gira su vista, esperando mi respuesta.

–– Claro... – digo únicamente mientras Yuriy sonríe y después comenzamos a caminar.

Hemos llegado al lugar, buscamos una mesa para cuatro, el mesero nos dice donde hay una cerca de la barra, es una esquina a la cual no llega mucho la luz, a mi me parece perfecta por lo cual me siento los demás chicos imitan mi acción y comienzan a pedir bebidas, yo de verdad que no sé si pedir algo o no...

–– ¿Te gusta beber? – aquella pregunta me saca de mis cavilaciones.

–– La verdad que sí, para que andar con mentiras. – digo sonriendo cínicamente mientras extiendo ambos brazos sobre el respaldo puesto que estábamos sentados en un sillón. – supongo que a ti no... ¿Cierto? – pregunto pues aquel chico no parece ser muy alocado por lo que veo, pues verdaderamente no lo conozco del todo.

–– Jaja! Te llevarías una sorpresa verdaderamente... – dijo riendo mas abiertamente.

–– ¿Sorpresa? – me pregunto en voz alta al no haber entendido por completo aquella expresión en el chico. Al menos ya se su nombre... Rei

–– ¿Kai que vas a pedir hoy? – pregunta mi primo mientras sonríe.

–– Nada fuerte creo que _un ruso blanco_ esta bien... – digo mientras el mesero anota en una pequeña libreta.

–– Aquí me tienes Kai, no pidas otro... – comenta cínicamente Yuriy, estoy casi seguro que intenta poner celoso a este chico, pero si ni somos nada. – Bueno yo quiero un _martini_ está bien y un _Rum Collins_ para mi compañero. – pidió viendo a Bryan quien no dijo nada. No me sorprende puesto que no puede negarle nada a mi querido amigo Yuriy.

–– ¿Y usted joven? – le pregunta a Rei quien simplemente contesta.

–– Lo mismo que el joven... – contesta con su sonrisa mientras voltea a verme dando a entender que un ruso blanco era lo que deseaba, el mesero mueve en señal positiva su cabeza preguntando si es todo, un sí por respuesta es lo que recibe retirándose después. – Bien creo que algo ligero está bien para comenzar. –Dijo Rei mirándome extrañamente, creo que este niño comienza a ser un enigma para mí.

–– Vaya... – dice mi primo mientras mira fijamente a Rei.

–– ¿Que pasa Bry? – preguntó Yuriy

–– Pensé por un momento que pedirías un vaso de leche... – comentó riendo torcidamente, ya me parecía extraño que no hubiera dicho alguna ironía hacia el chico, el cual solo sonrió abiertamente, al parecer no le molesto el comentario.

–– Bueno, quizás mas tarde la ocupe, pero ahora no. – respondió amablemente

Las bebidas no tardan en llegar, aquel se retira luego de preguntar nuevamente si deseamos algo más. Lentamente tomo el trago la verdad es que hoy no quiero ponerme como ayer, creo que no sería buena idea, ni siquiera sé lo que hice ayer. Pronto las risas me sacan de mis pensamientos.

–– Créeme fue tan gracioso cuando estaba platicando con el perchero, jajaja! No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, realmente me estaba muriendo de risa, ni siquiera la vergüenza pudo más que la risa... – decía mi amigo pelirrojo mientras los tres chicos reían desmesuradamente. ¿Pero de quien hablan?

–– ¿De que hablan? – Pregunté ante la mirada atenta de los demás sobre mí.

–– ¿Kai no recuerdas ayer cuando platicabas con un perchero? – me pregunta mientras no puedo mas que fruncir el ceño dando a entender molestia.

–– Estúpido. – digo levantándome de mi lugar, la verdad es que es buen momento para ir al baño, es lo que odio de tomar licor.

–– Kai. – escuchó la voz de Rei tras de mí pero realmente no deseo voltear, así que mis pasos no se detienen hasta llegar a donde deseaba ir, el me sigue hasta que entiende que realmente iba al baño por que entra silenciosamente conmigo y ambos comenzamos a sacar tanto alcohol del cuerpo. Cuando terminé me dirigí al lavamanos donde ambos comenzamos a lavarlas.

–– Kai lo siento, es que fue realmente gracioso imaginarte ebrio, pues por tu actitud se me hace difícil verte un día así. – dijo Rei disculpándose por haberse reído, no se realmente lo que me molesto, si fue el que se rieran, o quizás el no recordar. Odio tener esa sensación de no recordar las cosas. La odio.

–– Rei no tienes porque disculparte, es solo un arranque que tuve. Vamos. – digo comenzando a caminar fuera de aquel lugar, hacia donde estábamos con los chicos.

–– Kai que poco sentido del humor tienes eh! – me dice Yuriy recibiéndome mientras se sienta sobre mi regazo, pasando sus brazos rodeando mi cuello con esto.

–– Yuriy, estás ebrio. – digo intentando retirar a este puesto que esta demasiado cerca de mi.

–– Jaja! Claro que no Kai, aún no, pero me encanta que te molestes porque me acerco a ti. – dijo mientras reía animadamente, ya vi que no está ebrio pero al menos si esta alegre.

Rato después Yuriy seguía tomando, bueno al menos más que nosotros, porque todos estábamos tomando, aunque moderadamente, yo platicaba con Rei a quien por cierto no le había preguntado algo.

–– ¿Oye Rei y te encuentras solo o con quien vienes? – pregunto pues realmente no se nada de ese chico.

–– Ah pues vengo solo, realmente iba a venir con unos amigos pero ellos a última hora no quisieron y no podía faltar, algo me decía que tenía que venir. Y como puedes ver no me equivoqué. – dijo mientras me miraba sonriendo abiertamente. – Yo aún te sigo queriendo sabes...– me dijo mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente al mío, no encuentro que hacer, simplemente espero hasta que los labios del chico están sobre los míos, sin poder evitarlo comienzo a devolver aquel tierno beso, mis labios se abren dejando pasar la lengua del otro chico, introduciendo la mía en la boca contraria, claro que no me voy a dejar. Aquel beso se vuelve más urgido conforme pasan los minutos. ¿Minutos? Por dios, eh perdido la noción del tiempo debido a este delirante beso.

Al separarnos su mano se mantiene en mi rostro, acariciándolo con sus delicados dedos, no entiendo porque pero solo puedo cerrar los ojos ante el contacto, perdiendo así aquel hechizo que mantenía unida nuestras miradas. Realmente no recuerdo que pasó con este chico, no se de donde lo conocí, al parecer fue aquí, pero no se como, no se cuando, no tengo la menor idea, y esto me asusta pues el dice quererme aún ¿y yo¿Que es lo que siento por él?

–– Rei yo...– eh decidido decirle la verdad, pero no se como, por lo poco que eh estado platicando con él, se nota que es una persona sincera, verdaderamente además de muy sentimental, y estoy seguro que si le llego a decir que realmente no se quien es, que no lo recuerdo, estoy seguro que se entristecerá y quizás hasta se enoje conmigo.

–– Kai, creo que Yuriy ha bebido demasiado y tenemos que irnos ya. – dijo mirándome seriamente, mientras solo veía al tonto pelirrojo reír, aunque sé que él me cuidó bien anoche y ahora me toca a mí.

–– Está bien, vayámonos ya...– digo mientras levanto una mano para pedir la cuenta Bryan insiste en pagarla él puesto que había sido él quien nos invitó de viaje, yo solo levanté ambos hombros despreocupadamente.

El mesero llegó preguntando que deseábamos, pedimos la cuenta, el hombre asintió y simplemente se retiró un momento. Bryan dejó su cartera sobre la mesa mientras me decía que yo pagara puesto que tenía que ir al baño. Tomé su cartera y vaya que traía dinero en ella, además de la tarjeta de crédito que su padre le había dado, como lo había dicho y lo vuelvo a decir, creo que le cuesta demasiado caro a su padre esta rivalidad entre los dos.

Luego de pagar, me levanté buscando a Bryan puesto que también estaba un tanto ebrio, no podía ni caminar bien, no sabía como lo había dejado ir solo al baño, caminé buscándolo hasta que lo encontré recargado sobre la pared fuera de los baños, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza como hacia el cielo.

–– ¿Qué te sucede¿Estás bien? – pregunto mientras me acerco hasta él, únicamente mueve su cabeza en señal negativa. – Ven, te ayudo. – digo mientras paso su brazo por sobre mi hombro comenzando a caminar lentamente. Busco con la mirada a Yuriy y Rei, a quienes puedo ver fuera del lugar.

–– Creo que se puso peor al salir... el viento le afectó. – me dice mientras pelea con Yuriy, al parecer este se quiere ir a la playa.

–– Yuriy tenemos que irnos al hotel, ya. – hablo seriamente mientras mantengo en pie a Bryan, quien esta en silencio sin decir nada. ¿Acaso no puede ser así Yuriy mientras esta ebrio? Siempre tan hablador y más ahora. Genial.

–– Wow... Esa seriedad me encanta de ti. Tan varonil. – me dice mientras suelta la carcajada después de haber hablado.

–– Rei te agradezco pero como vez tengo que cuidarlos. – comienzo diciendo cuando él me interrumpe.

–– Te ayudo a llevar a Yuriy y después me voy no te preocupes. – dice mientras me sonríe tiernamente.

–– Gracias... –sonrío levemente para después comenzar a caminar, la verdad es que el hotel donde nos hospedamos está cerca de aquel bar, así que no era necesario tomar algún tipo de transporte

Después de haber caminado por un rato, iba un poco separado de Rei puesto que en ocasiones Yuriy caminaba demasiado rápido queriendo ir a la playa y Bryan solo iba callado, no decía absolutamente nada, le dije a Rei si quería que yo llevara a Yuriy pero me dijo que no, que su plática era muy interesante. ¿Pero que interesante puede ser si esta ebrio? Me pregunto un tanto distraído cuando el pelirrojo me saca de mis pensamientos.

–– Llegamos Rei... – grita con emoción al ver el enorme edificio frente a él.

–– Si deseas yo puedo llevarlos porque estamos hasta el piso de arriba. – digo mientras siento los fuertes brazos de mi primo rodearme, su rostro se esconde en mi cuello, únicamente puedo sentir su respiración la cual es lenta, pausada. –Bryan ¿Estás bien? – pregunto removiendo sus cabellos en un intento por ver su rostro. Él simplemente afirma con su cabeza, mientras sus ojos se cierran y comienzo a sentir su cuerpo más y más pesado. – Maldición. No te duermas. – dije casi cargándolo.

–– Vamos rápido, te ayudo con ellos. – dijo mientras me miraba seriamente. Solo asentí y comenzamos a caminar a prisa, claro, lo que podía ya que mi primo no era el más liviano de nosotros. Su tamaño y su musculatura no ayudaban en nada ahorita.

Subimos al elevador junto con ellos, los pisos pasaban uno, tras otro, lentos a mi parecer, el brazo se me había cansado ya, necesitaba llegar y dejarlo caer sobre la cama. En el camino por el elevador, hubo algo que me dejó un poco inquieto, ya que Rei estaba demasiado serio, talvez se preocupó al verlos en este estado, o quizás le molestó algo que dijo Yuriy.

–– Rei ¿estás bien? – pregunto intentando sacar conversación con él, pues apenas vamos en el décimo piso.

–– Si claro, yo no tome como ellos.

–– Bueno yo no lo decía por eso... – comencé mientras volvía mi vista al frente, recargué el cuerpo de Bryan sobre la pared, él muy inútil, me seguía abrazando, intenté darle la espalda aún deteniéndolo contra la pared, pero este maldito solo paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, no me quedó mas que soltar un gruñido ante tal acción. Escuchando claramente una risita.

Mi vista giró para ver a quien le había causado gracia y que cosa, cuando veo una imagen que para nada me gustó. Yuriy tenía acorralado a Rei contra la pared, mientras sus brazos descansaban alrededor de su cuello, estaba a punto de besarlo.

–– ¡¡Yura!! – grité bastante molesto por aquella acción, tanto que di un paso hacia enfrente para ir a quitarlo, sintiendo como la presión de aquellos brazos no me dejó caminar ni un centímetro más.

–– No te preocupes Kai, tu amigo está bien, solo me esta confundiendo con Bryan. – dijo divertido ante las palabras que el otro chico le estaba dirigiendo.

–– ¡¿Qué?! – pregunté un tanto sorprendido, no es que para mi sea sorpresa el que esos dos traigan algo, pero si me pareció extraño que aún en su borrachera esté pensando en él. Vaya si yo pensaba en que Yuriy estaba jugando, creo que me equivoqué.

Al llegar al piso indicado, salimos del ascensor, yo prácticamente cargaba a Bryan, mientras Rei reía con las ocurrencias de Yuriy.

–– Gracias...– digo saliendo de la habitación acompañado del otro chico.

–– Kai... quiero preguntarte algo. – dice seriamente.

–– Claro, adelante. – acepté

–– Quiero verte mañana... –

–– Claro, aunque no me parece que sea una pregunta. – digo intentando sacar la pregunta que talvez no se atrevía a decirme.

–– Mañana te pregunto, quisiera verte en el lugar donde nos conocimos la primera vez... – propuso mientras mis ojos se abrían grandemente, tragué saliva y sonreí inmediatamente, todo pasó tan rápido que estoy seguro que no miró.

–– Bien, claro... – respondí asegurando con mi cabeza al mismo tiempo.

–– Me alegro que lo recuerdes... ¿Por qué si recuerdas donde fue verdad? – pregunta haciéndome dudar, no se si contestarle con la verdad, o si decirle lo que él quiere oír.

–– Kai! Ven Kai... – gritaba el escandaloso de Yuriy, voltee hacia arriba dejando salir un gruñido. Rei sonrió ante aquellos gritos.

–– Yuriy espera un momento quieres... Ahora voy. – prácticamente exigí – Rei yo... claro que recuerdo. – dije sonriendo. Error, grave error.

–– Ok entonces te veo más tarde... – ya pasa de media noche y aquel pelirrojo fastidioso no deja de gritar.

–– Claro que sí Rei ahí nos vemos mañana... ¿Te parece al medio día? – pregunté

–– Perfecto, no vayas a llegar tarde. – comentó sonriendo ampliamente. Bueno ahora me voy. Dice, yo sonrío esperando verlo partir para cerrar la puerta de la habitación, pero en vez de verlo alejarse, puedo ver como se acerca hasta mi, coloca su mano en mi nuca, acariciando mis cabellos, lo cual me provoca deliciosos escalofríos, sus ojos parecen querer leer algo en mi mirada pues no se despegan un solo segundo de ella, sin decir nada junta sus labios con los míos, realmente me tomó por sorpresa ante aquella acción, no pensé que fuera así, vaya que demuestra ser muy tímido, pero me e dado cuenta que no es así.

Estoy seguro que mis mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando su otra mano bajó por mi espalda apretando mi trasero, él sonrió separando sus labios de los míos. Luego habló. – Nos vemos entonces... – nuevamente sus labios se juntaron a los míos, aunque ahora solo fue un contacto ligero, un simple roce, pero al igual me había dejado extrañado por su actitud. ¿Acaso fueron las copas que tomó? No puede ser, él tomó menos que yo, y yo estoy perfectamente bien.

–– ¡KAI! – grita Yuriy sacándome de mis pensamientos, giro mi cabeza y él ya se perdió por algún pasillo, quizás ya entró al elevador. Entro rápido a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

–– Yuriy mira nada mas como estas... – digo acomodando el cuerpo de este maldito pelirrojo quien está casi desnudo, y tirado en el piso, al parecer venía del baño y se cayó. No puedo evitar sonreír al solo imaginarlo.

Lo ayudo a levantarse, acomodándolo en su cama, Bryan permanece exactamente como lo deje, solo llegó y dejó caerse sobre la cama, ni siquiera había quitado sus zapatos, es más, sus pies no estaban sobre la cama, habían quedado en el aire, su cabeza no había llegado a la almohada, estaba en medio de la cama con sus pies de fuera. ¡Dios! Si que les afectó a ambos.

Me acerco a Bryan, le quito los zapatos intentando acomodarlo, ya dejé a Yuriy sobre su cama y al parecer ya se quedó dormido, solo espero así se mantenga y no se le ocurra despertar. Giro el cuerpo de Bryan sobre la cama, intento quitarle la camisa, pero no puedo, así que decido comenzar por lo más fácil, sacándole rápidamente el cinturón, su cuerpo ahora descansa perfectamente sobre la cama, justo a la mitad de esta.

Escucho un susurro salir de los labios de Bryan, pero no entiendo que dice, solo me acerco un poco para tratar de entender aquel sonido, parece ser que no es nada, aunque al acercarme su brazo me rodea por el cuello haciéndome caer por completo sobre su cuerpo.

–– Bryan basta ya...– exijo sabiendo que ni siquiera me está escuchando, suspiro pesadamente e intento sacarme de su agarre, lo cual es un tanto difícil estoy a punto de quitarme su brazo cuando siento como un peso extra se posa sobre mi cuerpo. – Yeb! Maldición...– pronuncio mientras me incorporo sobre su cuerpo, quedo sentado sobre su regazo, ambas piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, mis manos se mantienen abiertas por completo sobre su abdomen bajo, sosteniendo mi peso.

Me muevo levemente sobre el cuerpo de Bryan, respiro hondamente esperando ahora si no se mueva, cuando puedo sentir algo duro bajo de mí... ¿Bryan? Pronuncio asustado, pues claro que más puedo esperar si mi cuerpo a estado moviéndose demasiado, seguro fue por estar forcejeando con él.

¿Ahora que rayos hago? Ya se... – Bryan... Bry... – digo tomando su mejilla con una de mis manos la cual lo mueve ligeramente. – Bry...– repito cada vez mas cerca esperando me escuche pues temo hablar fuerte y que Yuriy despierte ya que es demasiado molesto estarlo aguantando normalmente, y peor ebrio.

Bryan abre sus ojos ante mis palabras, no puedo más que sonreír alegremente cuando esto sucede, pero entonces sube ambas manos tomando con fuerza mi rostro jalándolo inmediatamente hacia el suyo. Me detengo a milímetros de sus labios llamándole, diciendo que soy Kai, que no soy Yuriy, pero aún así volvió a jalar sus brazos uniendo sus labios con los míos, sin esperarme aquel intenso beso siento su lengua introducirse dentro de mi boca, ni siquiera entiendo porque cuando comienzo a corresponderle, una de sus manos se desliza hasta mi nuca, juntando de este modo aún mas nuestros rostros, profundizando aún más el beso.

Vaya que sabe besar, creo que a Yuriy le irá bien... pienso estúpidamente cuando separo mi rostro del suyo, puedo sentir como con aquel beso aumento aquel bulto bajo su pantalón, es urgente que lo meta a bañar. Luego de luchar un rato más contra él, entro al baño, no lo puedo mantener en pie, por lo que me meto junto a él quitándole la ropa, yo solo quedé únicamente en boxers.

Abrí la llave del agua helada, lo detuve unos momentos hasta que reaccionó.

–– Basta Kai... – habló ya más cuerdo.

–– Bryan, al fin te recuperaste...– le digo mientras mantengo aún mis brazos alrededor suyo. Al parecer tanto la borrachera como la excitación han bajado casi por completo.

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

–– Rei... – digo divisando su esbelta figura en aquel apartado lugar.

–– Kai pensé que ya no llegarías... – comentó sonriendo ampliamente.

–– Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde... – yo jamás soy impuntual a menos que sea por cuestiones ajenas a mí, solo que esta vez si tuve yo la culpa... pienso mientras llego junto a él. Realmente no sabía ni porque venía hacia acá, quizás solamente por que aquí lo encontré ayer, talvez eso me guío.

–– Kai, yo quiero que me cuentes de ti. – habló muy serio, mientras se paraba frente a mí. – Me gustaría saber más sobre ti... ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

–– Lo que resta de la semana... – comenté, apenas estamos a martes

–– Bien, entonces si no tienes otros planes... me gustaría tratarte esta semana... – me dijo mientras mi sonrisa se hace presente en mi rostro, no entiendo porque de aquella sonrisa, quizás porque él es quien comienza todo, él llegó hacia mi, él me besó, él se me insinúa... Jamás me habían _'¿Cortejado?' _de este modo.

–– Claro Rei, me encantaría. – digo nuevamente.

–– Quiero hacerte recordar lo que vivimos hace tres años más o menos. – mis ojos se abrieron sorprendido ante aquel comentario¿A que se refiere¿Acaso él...?

–– Rei tú...–

–– Yuriy me lo dijo ayer... –

–– Lo siento, de verdad quería decírtelo pero... pensé que te molestarías, o simplemente te alejarías... – comenté pues era verdad, algo me había hecho responderle como si ya lo conociera aunque no lo recordara. Quizás fue por que me gustó en cuanto lo vi, no lo sé, pero como sea lo callé.

–– No te disculpes Kai, solo quiero que me cuentes sobre ti, que volvamos a conocernos como aquella vez... ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

–– Bueno pues tuve un accidente – dije comenzando a hablar. – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo y te cuento sobre mi? Y me cuentas más sobre ti... – río recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa...

–– Así es que Bryan iba manejando... –

–– Si, de hecho los tres íbamos en el auto, solo que Bryan iba con el cinturón puesto, yo iba sentado junto a él, mientras Yuriy iba tras de mí. Cuando el carro se impactó Bryan se golpeó contra el volante, las bolsas de aire nunca salieron y Yuriy se golpeó contra el respaldo de mi asiento. Dicen que por esa causa, además que no traía mi cinturón fue la causa de que saliera volando por el parabrisas... –

–– Kai... Vaya pues si que eres todo un milagro.

–– Jaja! De hecho los doctores dijeron que es un milagro que aún esté aquí y completito como puedes verme... Aunque si duré poco más de medio año en coma, los chicos se recuperaron en un par de meses, creo que ambos se sienten culpables aún, sobre todo mi primo porque iba al volante, pero no fue su culpa, siempre se lo he dicho, aún así me dice que por su culpa casi muero... Y Yuriy se lastimó.

–– ¿Y se puede saber porque fue aquel choque? Acaso iban distraídos, a mucha velocidad o ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta un tanto curioso. Yo sonrió mientras comienzo a recordar un poco más.

–– Pues solo recuerdo que habíamos salido de una fiesta, los tres íbamos algo tomados, y además a gran velocidad, jugando carreras a un tipo que nos había retado cuando Bryan hacía el alto en un semáforo. De ahí no se en que momento o con que fue el choque, ya que además de que iba tomado, ahora no tengo claro aquella imagen.

–– Kai... perdón por tanta pregunta, solo que me gustaría saber como fue tu recuperación... no se... cuando despertaste que pasó... – vaya que su curiosidad es muy grande, pero no me sorprende, solo me causa un poco de gracia.

–– Realmente yo no...–

–– Creo que es el destino... – dijo una voz tras de mí.

–– Hola Kai... Rei – dijo Yuriy volteando con ambos. Bryan se paró junto a este

–– ¿Desean acompañarnos? – preguntó Rei mientras se movía para quedar del lado de la ventana, yo hice lo mismo sintiendo el cuerpo de Yuriy sentarse junto a mi, mientras mi primo junto a Rei.

–– Bien dicen que es mejor llegar a tiempo que ser invitados... – digo cuando un mesero llegaba y nos entregaba la orden que habíamos pedido, este mismo preguntó a los chicos recién llegados que deseaban, encargando algo para comer.

–– Y... ¿Se puede saber que platicaban o es mucha indiscreción? – pregunta Yuriy mientras Rei me mira, su mirada demuestra inseguridad, quizás se pregunta si puede hablar o no. – Ohhh bueno no se preocupen era solo una pregunta sin impor...

–– Hablábamos del día que desperté del coma... solo que no lo recuerdo bien. – hablé interrumpiendo la voz de mi pelirrojo amigo.

–– Ohhh... eso... yo si lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer... –

–– Y porque no nos cuentas la historia abuelo... – pidió sarcásticamente Bryan. Recibiendo como respuesta una fiera mirada de Yuriy.

–– Bueno si no te importa Kai, me gustaría saber... – dijo Rei mirándome fijamente, Yuriy volteo también, Bryan mantenía su mirada perdida. Yo asentí.

–– Bien recuerdo que después de aquel accidente, estuve dormido dos días debido a los calmantes y la anestesia que habían ocupado, cuando desperté mi primer pregunta fue por Kai y Bryan... – comenzó a relatar.

–– _**Flash Back ––**_

–– Yuriy al fin despiertas... – exclamó mi madre junto a mí.

–– ¿Dónde está Kai¿Y Bryan? – pregunté asustado sentándome en aquella cama, sintiendo un dolor fuerte en mi estómago, me recosté nuevamente mirando a mi preocupada madre.

–– Ten cuidado Yu... Estás muy lastimado... – me dijo mientras yo miraba como mi mano tenía un morete a causa de la aguja que llevaba suero a mi cuerpo.

–– Madre, donde están... ¿Están bien verdad? – pregunté.

–– Claro Bryan aún está dormido pero permanece estable... aunque Kai... – en ese momento sentí un gran miedo de lo que seguía en aquella oración, me senté rápidamente, mientras arrancaba con coraje aquella aguja de mi muñeca. Mi madre intento detenerme en vano, realmente no nos llevamos del todo bien, y nunca la eh obedecido, así que esa vez no fue la excepción.

Cuando me levanté llegó el doctor y la enfermera, me quisieron detener, pero no pudieron, salí con aquella estúpida bata de hospital al pasillo de este mismo, comencé a caminar mirando por las puertas buscándolos, al primero que encontré fue a Bryan, quien se mantenía sentado en la cama mirando al frente... Su mirada parecía perdida.

Lentamente me acerqué, aquella mirada me había asustado, llevaba tiempo de haberlo conocido, pero jamás lo había visto de ese modo, me senté junto a él en la cama, me dolía un poco mi costado izquierdo pero no era importante en ese momento.

–– Bryan estás bien, me alegro... ¿Kai¿Dónde está Kai? – pregunté asustado, su mirada se dirigió hasta mi, sus ojos parecían vacíos, no demostraban ni el más ligero brillo en ellos.

–– Es mi culpa Yuriy, Kai está en coma... No creen que vaya a despertar... – dijo abrazándome, cuando lo separé un poco pude ver sus ojos, estos parecían de cristal debido a sus lágrimas, las cuales no dejaba salir.

–– Bryan, no es tu culpa, no digas eso... ¿Donde está él ahora? – pregunté cuando llegó una enfermera y el mismo doctor de hace un rato.

–– Joven Ivanov, debe regresar a la cama, no puede estar caminando así, primero tiene que recuperarse, si no se le puede abrir la herida.

–– Quiero ver a Kai, si no me dejan verlo, lo voy a buscar yo mismo... – exigí, el doctor suspiró al parecer cansado de mi terquedad, aunque eh de decir que en ese momento no me importaba algo más que no fuera ver a Kai. Sobre todo con lo que me había dicho Bryan, tenía que comprobarlo.

–– Yukina ¿Puedes llevarlo a terapia intensiva? – preguntó mientras la chica junto a él aceptó comenzando a caminar, giró su vista viendo como me costaba trabajo levantarme, así que me ayudó a caminar. Bryan se había levantado para caminar junto a nosotros.

Una vez que llegamos con Kai, la enfermera dijo que no podíamos entrar los dos juntos, así que solo voltee con él, Bryan me dejó entrar a mi primero. Cuando entré en aquella habitación, no puedo ni siquiera describir lo que sentí, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer, sus labios parecían morados de lo secos que estaban, su rostro pálido, sus ojos cerrados como si durmiera, no llevaba ni dos minutos contemplando aquella figura decaída, cuando escuché un sonido agudo, aquel aparato ahora sonaba sin pausas, la línea que anteriormente parecía inestable ahora era una línea recta... sentí que el alma se me salía del cuerpo así que solo grité realmente me asusté, me dio muchísimo miedo perderlo, solo grité a la enfermera.

–– ¿Qué sucede Joven? – me preguntó entrando a prisa en la habitación. Bryan también estaba parado bajo el marco en la puerta. – Cuando entró comenzó a aplastar un botón rojo sobre la cama, enseguida llegaron varios doctores y más enfermeras, mi cuerpo estaba rígido, mis piernas no respondían al llamado que mi cerebro les daba. Sin darme cuenta sentí unas lágrimas mojando mis mejillas, mientras una de aquellas enfermeras me comenzaba a sacar de la habitación. Bryan oponía fuerza intentando entrar a como diera lugar, mientras yo me dejaba guiar por aquella mujer.

––_**End Flash Back ––**_

–– Realmente fue horrible, pasó un rato más cuando dijeron que nuevamente respiraba, aún así tenía una máscara de oxígeno que ocupaba la mayor parte de su rostro.

–– Vaya... si que estuvo mal...– dijo Rei, yo solamente me mantenía escuchando aquel relato pues ni yo estaba enterado, recuerdo que jamás me habían querido contar.

–– Cuando despertó no recordaba nada... Los doctores dijeron que era una secuela por haber estado tanto en coma. Aunque haya gente que dura años, no importa, para nosotros fue interminable ese tiempo. – dijo Bryan quien realmente me sorprendió pues no había hablado del tema, recuerdo que siempre era el más renuente a comentar cualquier cosa.

–– Entonces si no recordaba nada... –

–– Bueno realmente tenía vagos recuerdos, con los días recuperé casi toda mi memoria, solo que el último año antes de aquel accidente no lo logro recordar del todo. Solo en ocasiones tengo sueños, bueno al menos eso pienso yo, talvez son solo sueños, o quizás recuerdos de mi subconsciente. – comenté cuando noté la tristeza en el rostro de Bryan fue que dije.––Bueno aunque creo que ya es hora de hablar de otras cosas. Cuéntanos sobre ti Rei... ya sabes casi todo de mí... – dije cambiando el tema.

El sonrió y comenzó con su historia...

–– ¿Así que eres de china?– pregunto mientras una pequeña tristeza invade mi ser.

–– Oye Rei, si dices que eres huérfano... ¿Con quien vives allá? – pregunta Yuriy.

–– Con un par de amigos...

–– ¿Amigos?

–– Jeje! Si solo son mis amigos... – dijo sonriendo ampliamente ante la pregunta del pelirrojo, no puedo evitar voltear a ver a mi primo, quien sigue tan callado, realmente está mas callado que de costumbre. Ni siquiera prueba la comida que hace ya un rato que trajo el mesero. Eso me preocupa, quizás no fue buena idea que recordaran esa ocasión, ya que por lo que me dijo Yuriy, Bryan entró en una fuerte depresión mientras estuve en coma.

–– ¿Entonces no tienes nada que te detenga allá¿Quizás alguna persona especial? –pregunta Yuriy mientras de reojo me mira.

–– Si te refieres a una pareja, o prospecto a... Claro que no, yo estaba esperando esta oportunidad, y aunque ya habían pasado tres años, no perdía la esperanza. –dijo mientras me sonreía, pues había volteado a mirarme directamente a los ojos, había una fuerte conexión que hacía que nuestras miradas no dejaran de buscarse la una a la otra.

–– Bueno pues creo que se te concedió... – habló Yuriy. – Bryan¿Estás bien? – preguntó al fin, al parecer notó lo mismo que yo.

–– Claro, yo solo... bueno ya me voy, me duele un poco la cabeza, debe ser la resaca. – habló levantándose rápidamente, vimos como se dirigía con un mesero al cual al parecer le había pedido algo, lo observamos un tanto confundidos. Cuando este le trajo una nota, nos dimos cuenta que era la cuenta, había pedido la cuenta¿Pero que le pasa?

Me levanté para comenzar a seguirlo, la verdad es que se notaba abatido, no me gustaría dejarlo solo.

–– Yo voy con él... – habló mi pelirrojo amigo.

–– Claro que no, es mí primo y está así por mi causa... Rei, lo siento pero... – este solo asintió dándome a entender que estaba todo bien, extendí mi mano para Yuriy dejándole mi cartera... – Paga lo que falte, voy a buscar a Bryan. – dije casi corriendo para encontrarlo antes de que se me escapara, estoy seguro que no irá al hotel.

Al salir volteé hacia ambos lados, buscando por donde se había ido.

–– Bryan... – grité una vez que lo alcancé... él simplemente me miró pero siguió su paso, ambos caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación, me pareció un tanto extraño pues no pensé que realmente fuera a ir para allá. – Bryan yo quisiera pedirte una disculpa. – comencé

–– No tienes porque hacerlo. – contestó fríamente interrumpiendo lo que yo decía.

–– Bryan escúchame por favor... yo no quise hablar sobre eso, realmente sabía que te afectaba, pero no pensé que tanto. Además, nunca habían querido contarme exactamente que fue lo que pasó y realmente me interesaba saber... En cierto modo me siento contento por que nuevamente comprendo cuanto me quieres. Te sentías muy triste por lo que me pasó. Pero no quiero que te sientas culpable, eso si que no... – comienzo hablando, realmente jamás había dicho alguna palabra bonita para él, mucho menos había hablado de este modo, aunque no se porque desde aquel accidente nos habíamos unido mucho más. Mientras que la relación con mis padres había empeorado a tal grado que ya no quería vivir con ellos. No los soportaba.

–– Eres un estúpido. – interrumpe seriamente. Mis ojos se clavan en su mirada, al parecer está enojado. – No entiendes nada...– dijo levantándose de la cama donde se había tirado al llegar. –Ya deberías saber que no soy lo suficientemente cursi para decirte esto a diario así que escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir nuevamente. – habló acercándose hasta mi. – Te quiero demasiado, eres lo más importante en mi vida maldito engendro, eres la única persona que considero como mi familia, sabes perfectamente que padres yo no tengo, solo dos personas que se autodenominan como tales, pero no lo son para mí. Tú siempre has estado conmigo en las buenas y malas, apoyando o aunque sea fastidiando lo que hago, pero estás y eso es mucho más de lo que podría pedirle a mis padres. Ahora ponte en mi lugar, solo imagina que esa persona que sabe entenderte y siempre está contigo, cae en coma, no saben cuando va despertar, y todo ¿Por qué? Por tu maldita imprudencia de manejar ebrio, además de ir a gran velocidad cuando apenas y puedes distinguir las cosas, cuando MALDICIÓN... todo fue mi culpa... – comentó tumbándose sobre la cama, quedando justo al lado mío.

–– Basta Bryan, no tienes porque estarte culpando, entiende que eso ya pasó... No comprendo porque sigues culpándote de algo que pasó, ya no hubo consecuencias.

–– No, claro que no hubo consecuencias por eso no recuerdas muchas cosas de tu pasado... ¿A eso le llamas no tener consecuencias? – me pregunta afligido. Me recuesto sobre su pecho, pasando mi brazo a su otro costado en forma de abrazo. Sentí su brazo rodearme igualmente.

–– Bryan, estoy contigo, y eso debe ser suficiente... ¿Acaso hubieras preferido que no estuviera contigo ahora? – pregunto recibiendo de su parte una negativa. – Bien, entonces al igual que tu me dijiste, no me vuelvas a hacer que lo repita, pues no lo haré... Te quiero y eres como el hermano que no tuve, así que no quiero verte nuevamente en este estado de aflicción, sabes que Yuriy y tú son los únicos que saben todo de mí, aunque no quiera saben lo que hago, parecen unos malditos espías... – digo riendo un poco ante mi observación, puedo ver como sus labios se estiran apreciando algo parecido a una sonrisa.

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

–– Ya ha pasado un mes... – murmuro hablando conmigo mismo, mantengo mi vista fija al horizonte, mis padres como toda la vida me dejaron solo por no se cuanto tiempo, y luego se quejan de que cada vez me vuelva más '_rebelde'_ según ellos.

–– Kai... –

–– Dime...–

–– ¿En que piensas? – pregunta Yuriy, quien acaba de entrar nuevamente a su habitación.

–– Nada importante... yo solo...

–– Pensabas en Rei... – corta de pronto.

–– Yuriy si crees que yo aún sigo pensando en él pues...

–– Espero no esté equivocado... – se escucha su voz por toda la habitación.

–– Rei... ¿Pero que haces aquí? – mi pregunta sale sin siquiera pensarlo, simplemente mi sorpresa es tanta que... – Creí que ibas a ir a China... –

–– Bueno, yo tengo un compromiso con mi querido Bryan, así que nos vemos. Se quedan en su casa. – dice Yuriy saliendo de su habitación en la cual habíamos estado en silencio por largo rato hasta que sonó la puerta y el mayordomo le comunicó que alguien lo buscaba.

–– Y dime Kai... ¿En qué o quién pensabas? Claro, si se puede saber... – me pregunta mientras sonríe un poco.

–– Pensaba en las vacaciones pasadas... – comento sonriéndole como a nadie. – y me podrías decir... ¿Qué te trae por acá?

–– Bueno, si te molesta que haya venido para acá pues...

–– No claro que no... Es solo que no pensé que fueras a venir. Y menos que llegaras a la casa de Yuriy. – digo un poco lleno de _'¿Celos?'._

–– Bueno él y yo llegamos a un acuerdo un día antes de que se regresaran, me costó un poco de trabajo aceptarlo, y no porque no lo quisiese así, pero creo que no será tan fácil acostumbrarme a este frío ambiente que se vive en Rusia.

–– A que te refieres con eso Rei... –

–– Pues solo quiero decir que voy a vivir en Rusia... Con Yuriy. – su sonrisa y sus palabras me dejan completamente helado. Mis ojos se abren en gran sorpresa y no puedo evitar sentir felicidad y un tanto de celo.

–– ¿Por qué con Yuriy Rei? Acaso tú... y Yuriy... no, no es posible... ¿Entonces porque? – me pregunto a mi mismo mientras pienso en el porque...

–– Fácil... – puedo observar como Rei se va acercando lentamente a mí, cuando está casi tocando mi cuerpo con el suyo, detiene su paso, levantando su mirada lentamente, recorriendo mi cuerpo con algo parecido a la lujuria. – Por ti. Te quiero Kai... Y como sé que tu también a mí. Si no mal recuerdo te dije él último día que te vería pronto.

–– ¿Pero entonces porque no te regresaste con nosotros¿Por qué tanto en venir¿Y porque con Yuriy¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? – mis palabras salen rápidamente como no creí que sucediera algún día.

–– No me regresé con ustedes porque ya tenía un trato con Yuriy, tardé en venir porque tenía asuntos de los cuales me ocupé este mes, y el trato con Yuriy claramente estaba dicho, y no debíamos decirte nada. Kai, entiende que quiero conocerte, y si me voy a vivir junto a ti, creo que llegaríamos a conocernos primero de otra forma... – dice sonriendo pícaramente. – Créeme que no tendría la fuerza de voluntad para tenerte bajo el mismo techo y no hacer... nada... – dice dando pausa a la última palabra.

–– Lo sé, para mí sería aún más difícil. Créelo. Me encanta la idea de que vivas aquí, pero... ¿Cómo llegaron a este acuerdo tú y Yuriy?

–– Bueno pues dos días antes de que se fueran a regresar, me dijo que si no deseaba venir con ustedes, yo solo le dije que tenía asuntos por terminar en China y que luego los alcanzaba en cuanto tuviera vacaciones nuevamente en el trabajo y la escuela. Él me contestó que aquí había intercambios escolares y que quizás podría cambiar, y en cuanto al trabajo me comentó que no habría problemas con ello, la verdad no te negaré que dudé en aceptar, realmente no sabía donde me podría quedar, y lo más importante, ni siquiera sabía si de verdad sentías lo mismo que yo por ti, realmente yo había estado pensando en ti en el último tiempo y tú ni siquiera me habías recordado, yo entiendo porque, pero así era. Tenía que pensarlo muy bien, y una vez que Yuriy me propuso quedarme con él en su casa, fue algo que no acepte muy rápido puesto que siento feo estar de arrimado, pero él me comentó que necesitaba alguien a su lado, me dijo que sus padres se la pasaban viajando, y cuando llegaban a Rusia era solo para atender algo urgente y volvían a salir, puesto que les gustaba viajar, me dijo que quisiera que yo fuera como su apoyo, como su primo, algo así, realmente me llevo muy bien con él, así que no vi porque no. Ya estaba todo resuelto aparentemente, pero faltaba lo más importante. ¿Que era lo que realmente sentías?... – tus palabras me mantienen sorprendido, al menos ese Ivanov sirvió de algo bueno, digo entre mí para luego sonreír. Rei me mira sin perder un solo segundo mi mirada.

–– Así que por eso me confesaste tus sentimientos. – comento recordando el penúltimo día en que Rei había llegado diciendo que me quería y confesando todo lo que sentía por mí, recuerdo perfectamente lo feliz que me hizo sentir aquellas palabras, creo que eso lo entendió rápidamente puesto que sonreía abiertamente al igual que yo. Luego fue mi turno de decir como me sentía, a pesar que no lo había recordado del todo aquel día en que me habló, realmente sentí algo extraño que me impedía decirte la verdad.

–– Kai yo... quisiera saber que piensas... sobre esto. – termina diciendo extrañamente muy tímido.

–– Me parece excelente Rei, sabes que me encantas ¿Verdad? – pregunto abrazándolo descaradamente, rodeando con mis brazos su espalda. Mi rostro se acerca peligrosamente al suyo, sus ojos fijos en los míos mantienen ese contacto tan cálido.

Cuando mis labios rozan los suyos, puedo sentir un leve temblor, casi imperceptible en su cuerpo, mis labios juegan lentamente con los suyos, en un beso tierno y lento, sin esperarlo, siento su lengua invadir mi boca, intenta jugar con la mía, la cual rápidamente responde ante aquel juego, nuestro beso se enciende cada vez más. Realmente sabe besar delicioso y aunque ya lo había comprobado anteriormente, creo que esta vez fue con más ganas, ya que llevábamos tiempo sin vernos.

–– Rei me gustaría que pasaras más tiempo junto a mí... y claro que esperaremos a conocernos más.

No sé ni que es lo que estoy sintiendo, solo puedo decir que estoy contento, eh conocido algo nuevo de mi pasado, lo cual me gusta demasiado, quizás después de todo no es tan malo recordar ciertas cosas como yo pensaba...

"_Después de todo aquel ángel que soñé tantas veces eras tú... Mi querido Rei. Ai shitteru"_

**Fin...**

_**ººZhena HiKºº**_

"_No puedo cambiar la dirección del viento, pero sí ajustar mis velas para llegar siempre a mi destino". _**J**_AMES _**D**_EAM_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bueno, realmente tengo muchas cosas que decir acerca de... ¿Esto? A lo que no puedo ni llamar historia. No se si les haya pasado alguna ocasión, pero créanme que sentí la necesidad de escribir, simplemente comencé a escribir y esto salió, ni siquiera tenía un rumbo, no había pensado en nada para la historia, esto es completamente producto de mis dedos y no de mi mente, lo puedo asegurar.

Igual espero les haya mmm... bueno espero no haberlos aburrido Jaja! Porque gustar creo que ni a mi me gustó... xD Aunque creo que todos tenemos malos ratos ¿no? Bueno pues este REALMENTE es uno de los míos.

Gomen Nasai.

C-you Soon.


End file.
